Envious
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: A musical, fictioanl crossover of FMA and KH. Set in modern times, in a place of my own creation. Read and review. Oh, and I own only the city and law firm, and some other things I can't remember. The rest is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Envious**

**Demyx was walking along the road en route to a party with his friends Roxas, Siax, and Larxene when he heard someone singing in the adjacent building. Noticing the building looked kind of old, and abandoned, Demyx decided it would be best to leave it be, and continued on his way.**

**At the party Demyx had a great time. He even got his first kiss, from Larxene. She was kind of drunk, but still, it counted. It was around midnight, before Demyx was able to head home. He usually rode his scooter everywhere, but the day was pretty cool, and Demyx liked walking around at night so he could see the fireflies dance about in the warm night air.**

**While on his way home, Demyx heard that singing again. It sounded pretty good to tell the truth. Demyx walked around the building till he found the door. Which fell in as soon as he turned the knob. The singing stopped seconds after the door fell in, and Demyx couldn't find anyone around. Demyx walked around for a bit, and realized the building was an old warehouse. After walking around for about 15 minutes, he came up with nothing and left. "Who was singing," he thought to himself.**

_**The next day…(From Envy's point of view)**_

**Envy sat upon a large stack of boxes and started singing.**

"**I tear on the leash that keeps me contained and controlled. Let me go I want to break free, and fight my way out of this hole.**

**One last hope. To rise and break away. Above the faded line. Way beyond the ties that bind!"**

**This was one of Envy's favorite songs, he'd written. He usually came here to relax and unwind. Yesterday however, he had been interrupted, and not wanting to be seen managed to hide in the rafters, in his best Sting impression. It was well known, by many of Envy's associates that he was a good singer. There was just one problem. Envy had been diagnosed with I.E.D: Intermittent Explosive Disorder as a child, when he broke a classmates wrist for accidentally hitting Envy with a kickball. It was because of this that Envy couldn't get a job doing what he enjoyed.**

**This was the first time Envy had been told something was wrong with him. In breaking several of his toys, it was clear this was going to be a problem. Envy, however managed to cope with his disorder. He was home-schooled till he went to college. It was in college, Envy found his talent, and joy of singing. While in college, Envy majored in Criminal Law, with a minor in Human Studies, but throughout his time, he did manage to do two things, he might not have been able to do at his home, in Vesper City.**

**He joined a fraternity. Alpha Phi Omega, in hopes of impressing a girl he liked. Something else that was new to him. To him, Excel Excel was the prettiest girl in the world. This being said, Excel was very kind towards Envy, despite his sickness. Soon the two became the closet of friends. What made the friendship, all the nicer was that Excel loved to play the drums, just as Envy loved to sing. Oh, how Envy tried to get Excel to see him as more than a friend. This however proved quite fruitless, and while she was never the target of his I.E.D after a failed attempt to get Excel to notice him, he would usually have one of his fits, and break something in the immediate area.**

**Still, the two remained close friends all through college, where Envy graduated top of his class as Valedictorian. Envy eventually went to his current home in Starlight City, where his parents had a law firm for him to work in, so he could finance his musical interest. Envy was also joined by his younger brother, Ed. Together they shared an apartment. Ed however preferred to use the keyboard. Together they were very good, yet each noticed they couldn't be successful with just the two of them. But what was Envy to do…**

_**So this was basically just an intro for the characters and stuff.**_

_**There will be more crossovers and maybe there will be a meeting between Envy and Demyx in the next story.**_

_**Read and review. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Thank you, thank you...," Envy said taking a bow along with Ed, as they ended their show at their usual club: Club Nuclear. **

**"That was a great show," Envy said, packing up his stuff. "I think the new song was really good. What do you think Ed?"**

**Ed put his keyboard away. "It was good. Still, it felt like it was missing something," he said stoicly. "I was thinking about something for awhile, Envy," Ed said.**

**"Wassup," Envy asked.**

**"I was just thinking...you don't see many two member bands, and it dawned on me. If we're this good now, with maybe two more members, we could be great," Edward stated.**

**Envy scoffed. "Bah. I say we're fine. We don't need anyone else," Envy said, as the owner of Club Forest came in.**

**"My golden boys! Great show tonight, guys, great stuff, " Senor Smash said.**

**Ed hated this guy. He was always so cheerful when things were going for him, but when they weren't, Smash was a jerk. Envy meerly shrugged.**

**"Where's our money," Envy asked coldly.**

**"Here," Smash said, handing over a check.**

**"What...the...HELL," Envy roared seeing the check for 250$. **

**The amount the band had been making had been decreasing steadily for some time, and this was the last straw for Envy.**

**Ed managed to calm Envy down, and Envy opted to go load the instruments in the car.**

**"Alright, what's up," Edward asked. "What's with the paycheck?"**

**Smash twirled his devil like beared, and chortled. "For the sons of lawyers, you two aren't very bright. You didn't read the fine print on your contract," he said handing Edward a sheet of paper, with fine print highlighted at the bottom that read**

**"The Management retains the right to modify wages earned according to attendence and performance," Ed read aloud.**

**"What the heck does that mean," Envy said, coming back.**

**"It means...that due to the lack of new customers, I'm downsizing your pay," Smash said. "An next week, if I don't seen any improvement you're gonna be out of here so fast it'll make your head spin. Now beat it," Smash said.**

_**(Earlier that day from Light Yagami's point of view.)**_

**"Hm? Maybe I should take a break. Even God knew when to take it easy...kinda like now," he thought. **

_**BRING! BRING! BRING! **_**Light's cell phone rang.**

**"Wonder who that is," Ryuk asked.**

**"I don't know," Light said picking up the phone to answer it. "Hello?"**

**"," Misa's voice came through the speaker.**

**"Ugh...it's her," Light thought. "Hey, Misa. What's up," Light asked as calmly as possible.**

**"Oh...um...not much. I was just wondering...if maybe you wanted to come with me to this club tonight," Misa asked.**

**"Going out on a date," Ryuk asked.**

**Light thought about it for a few minutes. Misa was pretty hot, and he could use the break. "Yeah. Sure. Pick me up at 7," Light asked.**

**"Oh, of course. See you soon,"**

_**(7:30 That night...)**_

**Misa was latched onto Light's arm at the club. "So, what do you think," she asked. **

**In truth, Light was having an unusually good time. "I'm having fun," he told Misa. "The band is awesome. Envious right?"**

**"Yeah. If you want, we could probobly get a word with them after the show, since I believe this is the last set," Misa said.**

**"Hm...yeah, I might like that. Thanks, Misa," Light said.**

**(**_**Later that night, back to Envy and Ed.)**_

**"Stupid arseclown, " Envy mumbled waiting for Ed, so they could head home.**

**"Excuse me," Envy heard someone talking to him. **

**"Yeah? What's up," Envy asked the man. "Hey...I know you...you're Misa Amane," Envy said.**

**"Yep. It's me; Misa-Misa, and this is my boyfriend, Light," Misa answered. **

**Light Nodded. "I really did."**

**"Well, thanks, but if you liked it, I'm sorry to say next Saturday will apparently be our last performance here," Ed said, coming out of the club.**

**"Why's that," Light asked.**

**Edward handed Light a copy of their contract.**

**"Looks ironclad," Light said. "Didn't your manager look over it?"**

**"We don't have a manager. Hey wait a second...Light...what's your last name," Envy asked.**

**"Yagami," Light answered.**

**"Oh...so you're that super smart high-school kid," Ed said.**

**"Yeah, kind of," Light nodded, rubbing the back of his head embarresed.**

**"Light's so smart, I bet he would be an awesome manager for you guys," Misa blurted out.**

**"Misa please. I don't know the first thing about the music business," Light said.**

**"Oh, but you know about business," Misa countered. "C'mon, you'd be a great manager," Misa begged.**

**"Fine...if they'll let me," Light conceded.**

**Ed looked at Envy who smiled and nodded.**

**"We could use the help. Even if you can't help us in our current predicament, we'd be happy to have you on as manager," Ed said.**

**"Yay! This is gonna be great," Misa said, hugging Light hard. **

**"Uh...yeah," Light said, breaking away. "I'll look over this and speak with the club owner tommorow. I'll let you know how it goes."**

**"Alright. Here's our number," Envy said, handing Light a piece of paper with a phone number on it.**

**"Well, we gotta go. Later days," Envy said, getting in his car, as Ed did the same on the other side, waving to Misa and Light.**

**"Later days," Light and Misa repeted.**

_**OK, so how'd you like that? Wonder what Demyx is doing? Hm...we'll try to answer that at another time. Enjoy. Read and review. Also, I don't own any of this stuff except Senor Smash. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Thank you, thank you...," Envy said taking a bow along with Ed, as they ended their show at their usual club: Club Nuclear. **

**"That was a great show," Envy said, packing up his stuff. "I think the new song was really good. What do you think Ed?"**

**Ed put his keyboard away. "It was good. Still, it felt like it was missing something," he said stoicly. "I was thinking about something for awhile, Envy," Ed said.**

**"Wassup," Envy asked.**

**"I was just thinking...you don't see many two member bands, and it dawned on me. If we're this good now, with maybe two more members, we could be great," Edward stated.**

**Envy scoffed. "Bah. I say we're fine. We don't need anyone else," Envy said, as the owner of Club Forest came in.**

**"My golden boys! Great show tonight, guys, great stuff, " Senor Smash said.**

**Ed hated this guy. He was always so cheerful when things were going for him, but when they weren't, Smash was a jerk. Envy meerly shrugged.**

**"Where's our money," Envy asked coldly.**

**"Here," Smash said, handing over a check.**

**"What...the...HELL," Envy roared seeing the check for 250$. **

**The amount the band had been making had been decreasing steadily for some time, and this was the last straw for Envy.**

**Ed managed to calm Envy down, and Envy opted to go load the instruments in the car.**

**"Alright, what's up," Edward asked. "What's with the paycheck?"**

**Smash twirled his devil like beared, and chortled. "For the sons of lawyers, you two aren't very bright. You didn't read the fine print on your contract," he said handing Edward a sheet of paper, with fine print highlighted at the bottom that read**

**"The Management retains the right to modify wages earned according to attendence and performance," Ed read aloud.**

**"What the heck does that mean," Envy said, coming back.**

**"It means...that due to the lack of new customers, I'm downsizing your pay," Smash said. "An next week, if I don't seen any improvement you're gonna be out of here so fast it'll make your head spin. Now beat it," Smash said.**

_**(Earlier that day from Light Yagami's point of view.)**_

**"Hm? Maybe I should take a break. Even God knew when to take it easy...kinda like now," he thought. **

_**BRING! BRING! BRING! **_**Light's cell phone rang.**

**"Wonder who that is," Ryuk asked.**

**"I don't know," Light said picking up the phone to answer it. "Hello?"**

**"," Misa's voice came through the speaker.**

**"Ugh...it's her," Light thought. "Hey, Misa. What's up," Light asked as calmly as possible.**

**"Oh...um...not much. I was just wondering...if maybe you wanted to come with me to this club tonight," Misa asked.**

**"Going out on a date," Ryuk asked.**

**Light thought about it for a few minutes. Misa was pretty hot, and he could use the break. "Yeah. Sure. Pick me up at 7," Light asked.**

**"Oh, of course. See you soon,"**

_**(7:30 That night...)**_

**Misa was latched onto Light's arm at the club. "So, what do you think," she asked. **

**In truth, Light was having an unusually good time. "I'm having fun," he told Misa. "The band is awesome. Envious right?"**

**"Yeah. If you want, we could probobly get a word with them after the show, since I believe this is the last set," Misa said.**

**"Hm...yeah, I might like that. Thanks, Misa," Light said.**

**(**_**Later that night, back to Envy and Ed.)**_

**"Stupid arseclown, " Envy mumbled waiting for Ed, so they could head home.**

**"Excuse me," Envy heard someone talking to him. **

**"Yeah? What's up," Envy asked the man. "Hey...I know you...you're Misa Amane," Envy said.**

**"Yep. It's me; Misa-Misa, and this is my boyfriend, Light," Misa answered. **

**Light Nodded. "I really did."**

**"Well, thanks, but if you liked it, I'm sorry to say next Saturday will apparently be our last performance here," Ed said, coming out of the club.**

**"Why's that," Light asked.**

**Edward handed Light a copy of their contract.**

**"Looks ironclad," Light said. "Didn't your manager look over it?"**

**"We don't have a manager. Hey wait a second...Light...what's your last name," Envy asked.**

**"Yagami," Light answered.**

**"Oh...so you're that super smart high-school kid," Ed said.**

**"Yeah, kind of," Light nodded, rubbing the back of his head embarresed.**

**"Light's so smart, I bet he would be an awesome manager for you guys," Misa blurted out.**

**"Misa please. I don't know the first thing about the music business," Light said.**

**"Oh, but you know about business," Misa countered. "C'mon, you'd be a great manager," Misa begged.**

**"Fine...if they'll let me," Light conceded.**

**Ed looked at Envy who smiled and nodded.**

**"We could use the help. Even if you can't help us in our current predicament, we'd be happy to have you on as manager," Ed said.**

**"Yay! This is gonna be great," Misa said, hugging Light hard. **

**"Uh...yeah," Light said, breaking away. "I'll look over this and speak with the club owner tommorow. I'll let you know how it goes."**

**"Alright. Here's our number," Envy said, handing Light a piece of paper with a phone number on it.**

**"Well, we gotta go. Later days," Envy said, getting in his car, as Ed did the same on the other side, waving to Misa and Light.**

**"Later days," Light and Misa repeted.**

_**OK, so how'd you like that? Wonder what Demyx is doing? Hm...we'll try to answer that at another time. Enjoy. Read and review. Also, I don't own any of this stuff except Senor Smash. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and Envy arrived home late that night, with Ed stating he was tired, and would retire to bed early that night, before heading to bed.

Envy on the other hand was too busy thinking to worry about sleep. "I wonder…if we did get a new member, who'd we get," he thought. "And how would we get the right person," he said out loud. "Maybe…," a thought popped into his head, but he quickly dismissed it. "Nah, she'd never go for it," and laid down on the couch, and closed his eyes, trying to come up with a way to help his band. "Hiring Light was a good start," he told himself, "but there has to be more, I can do," he thought, drifting off into sleep.

"You ready," Ed's voice said in his head, causing Envy to awaken to being in a dressing room.

"Huh? What's going on," Envy asked turning to Ed.

"What do you mean," Ed asked. "We got a big show tonight," Ed said. "It's our big debut," he went on.

"Debut," Envy asked, confused. "What do you mean? We play here, all the time," Envy said, noticing the familiar dressing room.

Ed looked at Envy like he was crazy. "Uh, dude, remember? We have 3 new members, this time around? And we've got that new song you two wrote," Ed stated. "Look, I don't have time to play games, Bro. We gotta get on stage he said," walking out the door, as a white flash went off, blinding him, and before Envy knew what happened, he was on stage, but could hardly see anything as the lights were so bright, and a drum beat started. Odd considering no one played drums in the band, and suddenly a female voice rang out, again odd, cause there was no girl in the group.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, come slipping under. With a taste of your poison paradise, I'm addicted to you cause you know that you're toxic," the female voice rang, out and under that, Envy could hear a guitar being played by someone, but when Envy tried to see who was making the music, he could only make out brief shadows.

Envy awoke on the couch several hours later in a daze. "Whoa…what was that about," he thought to himself, as Ed came into the room.

"What's up, En? You were talking in your sleep. Something about poison," Ed explained.

Envy thought for a minute. "I was thinking about what you said…and maybe we do need a few more members in our band," Envy said after a minute. "I had a weird dream about a song," Envy explained. "I heard a drummer…a singer…and a guitar," he went on.

Ed looked at Envy for a second. "Interesting. Sounds like a sign that an audition is in order," Ed said. "We can get started on the specifics tomorrow."

Envy simply nodded and went to his room.

_At Axel's house…_

Demyx had been staying with his friend Axel for awhile, as he'd recently been kicked out of his house.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me stay," he said walking into the living room where Roxas and Axel were.

"No problem," Axel said. "You found any work yet?"

Demyx nodded. "Kind of. I saw this flyer for a band audition. They need a guitarist, drummer, and a female lead singer," Demyx explained.

"You'll be sure to get the part then," Roxas said. "You're great on the strings," he went on.

Demyx rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. I'm sure they'll be a lot of great guitarists there," he said.

"Look, how about we come the audition with you," Axel said, getting up and going to the kitchen. "For moral support," he explained, returning with a soda.

"Yeah. We haven't had a mission in awhile," Roxas said turning the TV. "It'd be fun."

Demyx thought for a second, smiled, and nodded. "Well, if you say so. It's not for a couple of hours," he said, heading back to his room to practice.

_Meanwhile, across town…_

"Dad, I'm gonna be fine," said a young girl riding her bike as her father chased her.

"But Jubei, I think I should be there when you-," he was cut off, as he ran into a stop sign.

Jiyu looked back and sighed. "Every time we move he insists on escorting me to the first place I go. I'm just going to an audition," she said to herself. "Still, I know it's just because he cares. I'll do good at my audition for him," she told herself, cheerfully riding her bike, unaware of the many boys who's eyes she'd caught.

_Back at Envy and Ed's house…_

"Yeah? Uh-hu. Well, I mean, if you're in town, it can't hurt," Envy was talking on the phone with someone.

"Sure? The abandoned warehouse by the port," he said. "OK. See you then. Can't wait," he smiled, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that," Ed asked.

"An old friend of mine from college," Envy said getting up. "She wants to try out for the band," he finished.

"Oh? Well, here's hoping she's good. We've got a good amount of people coming," Ed said.

"Also, I got a call from Light on my cell. He says he's working on our contract, and has assured me, things will be much better on the night of our performance," Ed explained. "He also says he'll be at the audition with Misa."

Envy nodded. "Speaking of which, we should get going. The contestants should be showing up pretty soon."

Edward nodded, and grabbed his coat as they walked out of their apartment, and towards the old warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Envy and Edward were sitting at a table, along with Light and Misa, as they prepared to start the auditions.

"So En, where's that friend of yours? Is she here," Ed asked, staring about at the many faces that had shown up.

Envy looked over the pitifully small crowd that had assembled and shook his head. "Not yet."

"Well, I suppose we can get started. She might show up while one of the others is performing," Light stated.

"Yep. Let's get started," Misa beamed.

"Alright, first up, number one," Ed called to the crowd.

First up was a guy dressed in all red, with long black hair. "Name's Inuyasha," he said, as he grabbed the guitar that was being provided for auditions.

"Nice to meet you," Ed nodded.

"Start when you're ready," Light said.

"Alright," Inuyasha smirked, and began to play a heavy mix of chords, into a seemingly random, yet undoubtedly practiced riff. "So, how'd I do," he said, after he finished up his riff.

Envy, Ed, Misa, and Light were impressed, but didn't show it, though Inuyasha seemed to think he had it in the bag.

"Thank for your time," Envy nodded. "If we sent you a text today, could you come by tomorrow," he asked.

"Yeah, Sure," Inuyasha, nodded, and after giving a somewhat sincere thanks, left.

Envy looked around, still trying to find the friend he'd invited, but still there was no sign of her.

Next up was a little pink-haired girl, with a surprisingly large forehead. "Hi. My name's Sakura Haruno," she stated, bowing to the four judges. "I'll be trying out for the role of your lead singer," she said.

"Wow, she has pretty hair," Misa thought out loud, causing Sakura to blush.

"Well, feel free to start anytime," Envy said, tossing her the mic they used for testing the new female singer.

"Alright," Sakura took a deep breath and after a minute, broke into what could be described as a broken version of "Oops, I did it again."

"Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in a-," mercifully it would seem," Envy stopped her.

"I think that's a good enough performance," he said, rubbing his hear. "Thanks, and we'll text you with our response," he said, quickly.

"Oh, um…alright then," Sakura said. "Thanks, for your time," she said, before writing her number down next to Inuyasha's on the sheet of paper on the judges table.

"That was a close one," Light said,

Envy's head hit the table. "And we could very well end up with more voices just like hers," he stated. "And we may not even find someone to sing."

"Well, luckily, we don't have too many people," Edward said. As the next contestant walked up, and sat behind the drum set,

He was a giant of a person. At least six and a half feet tall. It almost looked like he was too big for the drum set. "My name's Chad," he said, in somewhat stoic voice. "Would it be alright if I started," he asked, picking up the drum sticks.

"Uh…yeah, ," Misa said, after a minute of silence from the others, who were just coming out of shock of having not noticed someone so big in the small crowed, which was now even smaller, with the absence of Sakura and Inuyasha.

Chad took a deep breath, and began a slow, beating, almost like a metronome, before adding a bit more to his work. Soon, he was belting out a very impressive beat, that eventually wound down as he finished.

"How was that," Chad asked, getting up.

"It was good," Light stated, nodding. "Please leave your number, and we'll get back to you," he said, after a minute.

Chad did as he was told, and quietly left.

"How did we not notice that guy," Envy asked.

"Not sure," Ed said, before the door was flung open, and the silhouette of a young woman stood outlined against the

"Hm? I wonder who that is," Misa asked.

"Wait a minute," Envy began. "I think I know…Excel," he called. "Is that you?"

The figure gave a wave, and walked closer. Her hair was a sort of light brown, and she was dressed in a somewhat odd, but attractive (to Envy) outfit.

"Heya, En. Long time, no see," the girl smiled.

"Yep. It's you alright," Envy smiled back.


End file.
